Gyilkos bosszú - újraírás
by Tamee
Summary: Egy szerettünk halálát feldolgozni mindenképp nehéz. Így van ez Bloommal is, aki egy végzetes napot követően bosszút esküszik. Küzd azért, hogy megbosszulja a szerette halálát, de közben belecsöppen az Xmur banda ügyeibe is, akik nem nézik jó szemmel a tevékenykedéseit. Az idő múlásával ő is megváltozik, és úgy tűnik, egyre inkább beleillik ebbe a sötét világba, ahol vér folyik.
1. Prológus

Egy hirtelen ötlet hatására elhatároztam, hogy újraírom a Gyilkos Bosszú c. történetemet. Azonban nem csak az írásmódon fogok változtatni, hanem magukon a karaktereken is, így ha eltérés van a művek között, az nem a véletlen műve. A történet továbbra sem igazodik a sorozathoz, egy varázslatmentes világban játszódik. Nagyon örülnék minden véleménynek, és nem is húznám tovább a szót, itt van a prológus, hogy felkeltse picit az érdeklődést.

* * *

><p>Milyen érzés volt, amikor először láttam valakit meghalni? Mintha kitépték volna a szívemet, majd ezernyi kést vágtak volna belém és forgattak volna meg bennem. A levegő mintha nem jutott volna el a tüdőmig, a légzésem így pedig szaggatott volt. A szívem őrültül vert, és az egész testem remegett. Zokogtam és próbáltam beszélni hozzá. A nevét próbáltam mondani, hogy élni fog, hogy nem hagyhat itt, nem, nem. Hisztérikusan próbáltam tenni bármit is, segíteni rajta, menteni a menthetőt, de mindhiába. Mert meghalt. Az én hibámból. Most már elégedett? Jól mondtam el? Hogy mi volt a lőtt sebemmel? Hát persze. Olvasta a jegyzőkönyvet az esetről, igaz? A jobb vállamat súrolta egy golyó, kiszakítva belőle egy darabot. Még mindig megvan a helye. Akarja látni? Nem, persze, hogy nem. Hiszen magának nem az a dolga.<p>

Eljött az újabb alkalom? Már vártam. Tudja, tényleg kezdek megőrülni itt. Olyan csönd van. Mennyi ideig fog még tartani? Mikor döntik el, hogy őrült vagyok, vagy sem? Hogy ezt ön nem mondhatja el. Persze. Ez csak természetes. Hogy készen állok-e az újabb kérdésre? Hogyne. Csak essünk túl rajta. Igen, tudom a játékszabályokat, teljesen őszintének kell lennem, különben lecsuknak. Nem szórakozok önnel, csak válaszoltam. A segéd most gyorsabban kezdett jegyzetelni. Biztos már őrültnek nyilvánított magában és azt írogatja, hogy semmi értelme a további kikérdezésemnek. Haha. Most fordul ijedten a teremőrhöz. Pedig tudhatná, hogy nem árthatok neki. Hiszen csak egy ártatlan fiatal lány vagyok, ráadásul még csak fegyverem sincs. Rendben, csak a kérdésre válaszolok, ahogy akarja. Hogy milyen volt, amikor először gyilkoltam? Hohó, jó téma. Nekem mert egy olyan emlék, amit úgyis el kellene mondanom, magának pedig azért, mert végre rám foghatja, hogy őrült vagyok. Hogy nem ez a célja? Igen, mondta már. Azzal jobban járna, ha rács mögé dugnának? Hogy ez nem magáról szól? Rendben, megértettem. Hogy kezdjem? Rendben.

Amikor először gyilkoltam, düh járt az ereimben. Tudtam, hogy az, aki előttem áll, egy mocskos disznó. Olyanokat tett fiatal lányokkal, amikbe bele sem merek gondolni. Véletlenül hallottam csak az esetről, utána pedig még aznap Stella is elhintett egy szót ezzel kapcsolatban, mire én akcióba lendültem. Azelőtt még nem öltem, de ahogy megtudtam a körülményeket, biztos voltam benne, hogy a pisztolyom a fickó szívébe fogja elereszteni lövedékét. Elkezdtem alaposabb nyomozást végezni utána, felkerestem az áldozatok ismerőseit. Annyi megtört emberrel beszéltem, hogy a számukat sem tudnám megmondani.

Így tehát, amikor a pisztoly a kezemben volt, csak tiszta düh járt a fejemben, semmi több. Az első lövésnél mellélőttem, de szánt szándékkal. Azt akartam, hogy figyeljen rám. Elértem. Ijedten fordult felém, majd elmosolyodott. Undorító volt. Azt hitte, maga mellé tud állítani. Hogy csak egy üresfejű liba vagyok, hogy irányítani tud majd. Egyre közeledtem, ő pedig rettegett. Öröm volt nézni, ahogy félt. Ahogy a bizalom a győzelmében lassan leolvadt az arcáról, és rájött, nincs tovább. Amikor pedig már csak pár lépésre voltam tőle, felemeltem a pisztolyt és … Nem, nem öltem még meg. Csak előttem a füle mellett, hogy egy kis kellemes csengést okozzak neki. Amikor a fájdalomtól eltorzult az arca egy pillanatra, majd végigfutott az arcán a megkönnyebbülés, akkor lőttem le. Hogy mondott-e valamit. Persze, hogy is felejthettem el. Először nyájas hangon próbált meghódítani, majd pedig halálfélelmében elmondta mit csinált. Hogy hány lánnyal. Hogy pontosan mi történt velük. Nem hinném, hogy akarja ezt hallani, úgyhogy zárjuk rövidre annyival, hogy több lánnyal tett borzalmasabb dolgokat, mint amiről a rendőrség tud.


	2. 1 fejezet

A lány egy asztalt takarított. A haja vörös függönyétől nem vette észre, hogy közeledik valaki, így amikor két kéz tapadt a derekára, meglepődött. Azonnal megfordult, majd a kezében lévő ronggyal támadt. Miután háromszor is rácsapott a meglepőjére, orron koppintotta.

– Én nyertem – mondta nevetve.

– Te nyertél – karolta át a fiú, s közelebb húzva magához megcsókolta.

– Mit keresel itt? – kérdezte a lány folytatva a munkát.

– Megleptem a barátnőmet a munkahelyén?

– Biztos, hogy csak ennyi a célod? – ráncolta a szemöldökét a lány.

– Jó, bevallom, önző indokok vezéreltek ide hozzád. Biztos akartam lenni benne, hogy kivetted a holnap délutánt, hogy kettesben tölthessünk egy kis időt.

– Szerinted kihagynék egy délutánt, amit veled tölthetnék, drága rocksztárom?

– Reménykedtem, hogy ez lesz a válaszod, hercegnőm, habár a rocksztártól még kissé távol állok.

– Napok kérdése és híres leszel. De ha már itt vagy, hoztál valami ennivalót is, hogy hasznos legyél?

– Eljövök hozzád este, erre téged egyedül az ennivaló érdekel?

– Te jól jártál ezzel az egésszel, mert megbizonyosodtál a holnapot illetően. De mit kapok én? Hosszú napom volt, az élelmiszerraktárra viszont nem járhatok rá. Szóval van nálad kaja vagy menjünk el egy éjjelnappaliba? – kérdezte derékra rakott kézzel, a munkát befejezve.

– Nyugalom, te éhenkórász! Hoztam egy kis kínait meg egy gyertyát. Megfelel a vacsorához?

– A kínait imádom, de van áram a kávézóban, minek ide a gyertya?

– Ennyire kihalófélben van belőled a romantika? Még a végén kiderül, hogy a kapcsolatunkban én töltöm be a női szerepet!

– Hidd el, semmi esélye, hogy ez kiderüljön.

– Köszönöm. Ehetünk végre?

– Azonnal. De azt ne felejtsd el, hogy csak azért nem derülhet ki, mert már korábban is tudtuk – szúrt oda utoljára, még mielőtt elkezdtek volna enni.

Miközben a gyertya fényénél ültek és ettek, megbeszélték, melyiküknek milyen napjuk volt. Bloom a kávézóban a szokásos eseteknek volt tanúja, míg a barátja beszámolt az aznapi tanítási sikereiről, mert amíg még nem éri el a célját, zeneoktatással kereste a kenyerét. Andy nagyokat nevetett, mikor hallotta, hogyan gáncsolta el egy kiskölyök a barátnőjét, mire ő az esés közben nyakon öntötte. A piknikezés a padlón jól alakult, nem számított, ha éppen leették magukat, esetleg pont a másikat találták el valamivel. Amikor Bloom épp egy falat tésztát kapott be, a barátja komoly arccal fordult felé.

– Szeretném, ha most végighallgatnál. Igazából várni akartam ezzel a beszélgetéssel holnapig, de ez talán még jobb alkalom is, mint az lenne. Amióta csak először beszóltál, érzem, hogy van köztünk valami különleges kapcsolat, amit egy lánnyal sem tapasztaltam még. Nem istenítettél egy percig sem, de pont emiatt éreztem azt, hogy emberszámba veszel, hogy elfogadod azt is, ha hibázok. Szóval az a nagy kérdésem, hogy lennél-e a feleségem, még ha maradi dolognak is tartod a házasságot, mert nem hinném, hogy nekem elég lenne az, hogy csak együtt élünk, ahogy terveztük?

– Hogyan mondhatnék ezután neked nemet? – kérdezett vissza a lány nevetve.

– Hát akkor tessék – húzott egy szalvétagyűrűt a lány ujjára. – Az igazi még nincs nálam, arra várnod kell holnapig.

– Ennél szebbet nem is kaphattam volna – mosolyodott el újra Bloom.

Mikor éjszaka a fiú karjai között feküdt, és ő még nem aludt, ahogy a barátja tette, elgondolkozott. Hogy lehet az, hogy ennyire boldog legyen, hogy őt valaki ennyire szeresse? Andy volt az egyetlen ember az életében, akit tiszta szívből szeretett és az, hogy ez kölcsönös, a világot jelentette neki. Egy olyan lánynak, akinek sosem volt családja, aki azt sem tudta, mi történt a szüleivel, aki a gyerekkorát nevelőszülők és nevelőotthonok váltakozásában töltötte. Középiskolában találkozott a fiúval, aki két évvel felette járt. Az osztályában legtöbb lány bele volt zúgva, de őt nem vonzotta annyira. Látta, hogyan áradoznak róla a lányok, hogy mennyire boldogok, amikor vele járnak, majd mekkora depresszióba esnek, amikor végül szakítanak. Neki erre semmi szüksége sem volt. Amikor a fiú egyszer megjegyzést tett a szoknyájára, amit bóknak szánt, ő szimplán leköcsögözte és ment tovább. Amikor a kávézóban különleges kiszolgálást kért tőle, nyakon öntötte a jegeskávéjával. De egyszer, amikor valaki más tett rá megjegyzést, a fiú behúzott az illetőnek egyet. Bloom ekkor kezdett belé szeretni. Utána pedig még hosszú utat megtettek, hogy eljussanak idáig. Az aznapi eljegyzésnek talán nem minden lány örült volna, de neki sokkal többet jelentett, mintha egy gyémántgyűrűvel, egy elegáns étteremben történik meg, hiszen ez teljesen olyan volt, mint ők. Egyszerű, furcsa és szenvedélyes. Végül azzal a gondolattal aludt el, hogy talán az életének egy új, jobb szakasza kezdődött el aznap este.


	3. 1,5 fejezet

– _Szóval Andy volt az első szerelme._

_– Helyesbítenék, ő volt az első ember, akit szerettem._

_– Senki más? Az a rendőrnő. Tudja, Stella Maloon. Vele olyan szoros kapcsolata volt. Őt nem ismerte korábbról?_

_– Olvasta a jegyzőkönyvet, nem? Akkor meg miért kérdez ilyeneket? Hogy elmondjam, hogyan is találkoztam Stellával? Hogy mennyire ki voltam éhezve egy emberi kapcsolatra? Hogy hogyan lett ő a legjobb barátnőm, akit végül csúfosan elárultam? Erre kíváncsi? Mert ha igen, olvassa el a rendőrségi jegyzőkönyvet újra. Minden le van ott írva. Az ő vallomását is olvashatja. Nem kell engem faggatnia._

_– Kérem, nyugodjon meg. Nekem most az a dolgom, hogy az ön nézőpontját is megvizsgáljam._

_– Nem, maga egy pszichológus, akinek az a feladata, hogy eldöntse, őrült vagyok-e. Elárulom, nem vagyok az, de most már egyre inkább annak érzem magam. Szóval megtenné, hogy eldönti végre, maga hogy látja? Mert szívesen mennék mind a börtönbe, mind az elmegyógyintézetbe, csak itt ne kelljen lennem. Csak ne kelljen magával minden nap beszélnem. Mert tudja, mennyire őrjítő ez? A folytonos várakozás, az érzelmek, amiket a beszélgetések felkavarnak bennem, az emlékek, amik nem hagynak aludni. Nem lehetne, hogy inkább hagyja, hogy eltemessem mindezt?_

_– Tudja, hogy ezt nem tehetem és a vizsgálatot még közel sem fejeztem be. Szóval megtenné nekem, hogy mesélne még kicsit Andy-ről?_

_– Mit akar tudni? Hogy mennyire szerettem? Hogy mit éreztem akkor, amikor a koszos szalvétából készült gyűrűt az ujjaimra húzta? Hogy mennyire védtem azt a gyűrűt mindentől? Vagy mire?_

_– Meséljen arról, amiről szeretne._

_– Nem szeretnék mesélni semmiről sem. Mondja meg, mit akar hallani és arról beszélek._

_– Annyira szerette őt, most miért nem akar róla mesélni? Nem térnek vissza azok a szép idők? Vagy igazából nem is voltak annyira szépek, mint ahogy állítja?_

_– Nem akarom feltépni a sebeimet. Sok időbe telt, míg legalább eddig begyógyultak, nem szeretném elölről kezdeni, ha nem muszáj. Szóval mondja el, mit vár és én elmondom._

_– Ha magától ennyire nem akar beszélni, akkor mondja meg nekem, mit érzett, amikor először megjegyzést tett magára._

_– Honnan ismeri ezt az esetet? Ne, ne is válaszoljon! Biztos a volt osztálytársaimtól hallotta. Meglepődtek, hogy ezzé váltam? Bár talán már akkoriban is számítani lehetett erre. De nem terelem a témát, ne nézzen rám így. Amikor először beszólt nekem, dühös voltam. Nem voltam olyan, mint a többi lány, akikre megjegyzést tett, nem akartam, hogy lealacsonyítson hozzájuk. Igazából az, hogy leköcsögöztem, inkább azért meglepő csak, mert ha nem fogom eléggé vissza magam, monoklival megy aznap haza. Akkoriban nem volt nagy kontrollom, a nevelőotthonban nem tudtak megregulázni. Én voltam az, aki kilógott a többiek közül, a különc, vörös hajú, magának való erőszakos lány._

_– Nem akart megváltozni? Nem akarta, hogy jobban szeressék az emberek?_

_– Nem éreztem úgy, hogy szükségem lenne rá._

_– Mi változott meg későbbre?_

_– Én. Andy megmutatta nekem, hogy milyen az, amikor szeretik az embert, a hiányával pedig szükségem lett rá, hogy legalább egy ember szeressen. Amíg ő ott volt nekem, nem számítottak az ilyen dolgok. Akkor még csak ő volt a fontos nekem._

_– Köszönöm, mára elég volt._


End file.
